return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
King Harkinian
Entrance I'll take the ship!/Squadala! Rides onto the stage via his ship. There was a originally a different entrance, where he gets dropped off by Gwonam, but the ship entrance was used instead. Special Attacks Neutral B - Triforce of Courage The King throws the Triforce in an attack similar to Din's Fire. When hit by the glowing entity, they will be stunned for a few seconds. The move is much faster than Zelda's. #Triforce of Wisdom - A faster variant with no vertical movement, and less damage at all distances. #Triforce of Power - Much more vertical movement and a delayed explosion that grows based on distance travelled. Origin The triforce has been a staple in the Zelda series. It is said to be the ultimate source of power. It is made up of three pieces, the top triangle is the triforce of power, the left is the triforce of wisdom, and the right is the triforce of courage. These pieces can be easily seperated, but it's most recognizable by fans when the three pieces are put together to make the triforce itself. Side B - Dinner Throw The King throws 3 types of Food items (namely and in order, a Hamburger, a Sushi Platter, and Fried Rice). There is a ⅓ chance that the item will land on the ground and heal it's respective amount of damage. #Extreme Food - Only Brussels sprout and a Hamburger being throwned and only does 2% damage, but heals more, and the brussels deals more. #Random Food - As the name implies, he throws food at random order, and does 7% damage, but the brussels and food deals and heals less. Origin The attack comes from a cutscene the CD-i game Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, where the King asks what's for dinner. Up B - SQUADALA!!! The King hops on Gwonam's (known as Squadala by fans) magic carpet. If used corrects it can be used to fly for an unpresidented amount of time. Dinner Throw can be used in conjunction with this. In Super Lawl however, he can no longer glide and throw dinner, but the vertical reach has been increased. *Squadaquick - Increases startup, but goes in a horizontal way, and deals less damage. *Lazy Gwonam - A slower loop, then strike with a single attack. It has increased vertical height, though it has a different startup animation that lasts longer and removes the initial hit. Origin The move comes from a cutscene from Link: The Faces of Evil that plays whenever Link travels to a new town. Down B - Slippery Spill The King spills the drink from it's goblet (possibly red wine or fruit punch). It can be used as a projectile in mid-air. When it's spilled on the ground, an enemy can trip in it. Pressing A near the spill will clean it up. In Super Lawl, he can no longer spill another drink, and is larger, making it useful, but cleans slower. *Drink Toss - Spills a small drink farther that does more damage and cleans faster, but cannot trip the opponent. *Super Drink - Spills a much larger drink that can trip the opponent thrice, but cleans much slower. Origin The scene comes from the final cutscene from The Wand of Gamelon where Zelda and the King have a laugh. The drink from the King's goblet can be seen spilled in a few frames. Final Smash - Dinner Blaster The screen zooms into Harkinian and he laughs evilly, then he starts shooting barage of hamburgers rapidly. It can cause damage and push opponents off the stage. The barrage goes on until a giant hamburger comes out, ending the attack. The blaster can be aimed by moving the control stick up or down. However in Super Lawl, instead of shooting burgers, he shoots a light-blue laser beam that is more arking to the modern YTPs starring the attack, but still retain the giant burger at the end (Deals 15% from the laser, and 30% from the giant burger). This is the only attack not to be from Link: The Faces of Evil or Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. It comes from this video. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oah!". KOSFX2: "Shit". Star KOSFX: *Laughs* Screen KOSFX1: "Enough!". Taunts and Cheer Up: *drinks with his goblet, then he burps.* Sd: "MAH BOI!" Dn: *puts his pointer finger up* "This peace is what all true warriors strive for!" Cheer: "The KIING!!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "After you scrub all the floors of Hyrule, then we can talk about mercy". Victory 2: "I wonder what's for dinner?". Victory 3: *laughs with Zelda while holding his goblet* Victory 4 (Against Link): "Link, MAH BOI, you fail!". Lose/Clap: *facepalm on his head while holding his cup* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures ''Character Description'' King Harkinian is a King of Hyrule and father of Princess Zelda. Harkinian appears in the video games Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. Although not having much of a role in The Faces of Evil, he plays a bigger role in The Wand of Gamelon when he leaves Hyrule to help his cousin, Duke Onkled, whose lands of Gamelon are being attacked by the evil forces of Ganon. After a month of absence, Princess Zelda, Harkinian's daughter, decides to go to Gamelon to find her father. It is later revealed that Onkled betrayed his cousin, had him imprisoned, and sided with Ganon in exchange of power. Link was sealed into a mirror by Ganon with the use of magic. Zelda then manages to free both her father and Link, and Onkled is made to "scrub all the floors in Hyrule". These games are often used to create "YouTube Poop" remix videos, and Harkinian is often used as a character in them. Most of his dialogue has become an internet meme, with such phrases as "Dinner," "My boy" (often phoneticized as "Mah boi"), and "Scrub all the floors in Hyrule" being especially popular. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Pokes his hand out then hits twice with his goblet. *Dash attack - Falls over, slamming people in the way. Makes him tripped. Also, he spills his drink as a projectile, dealing 3% damage with hitstun. The drink has low range. Tilts *Side - Forcefully pokes. Has high knockback scaling, is fast, and can be angled. *Up - Swings his goblet upwards. Fast and low-knockback. Does 9% damage. Can juggle heavyweights up to 331%. *Down - Sticks his hand out. Can meteor smash midair opponents. Smashes *Side - Swings his goblet forward. *Up - Points straight upward. Has poor range and damage, but very high knockback, as well as almost no lag. *Down - Spins, hitting opponents with his goblet. The tip has 2% damage and pitiful knockback, but it also has hitstun. The goblet and arm have 17-26% and moderate-high knockback. Aerials *N-Air - Spins the triforce. Has sex kick properties. *F-Air - Tumbles in midair. The tip of his foot is the sweetspot, dealing double damage and meteor smashing. *B-Air - Backhands his targets. Has very high base knockback, and moderate knockback scaling. *U-Air - Thrusts his palm upward. Similar to Falco's down aerial from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but the direction is reversed. *D-Air - Takes out his Dinner Blaster and aims it down on his enemies. (Original). Kicks his legs downward, can spike the opponent. Inflicts 15% damage. (Super Lawl DLC). Grab, Throws *Grab - The Royal Retainer, Fari, runs up and grabs the target. Is a tether grab. *Pummel - Hits the opponent with his goblet. A slow pummel, deals 4%. *Forward - Fari walks forward and throws the opponent. "Take him/her/it away!" *Back - Burps SO 'loud that the targets in the cone take 6% damge and hitstun 8 of 10 times. 2 of 10 times, it deals 16% with high knockback instead of hitstun ("MEGA BUUURP!") *Up- Sends the opponent up in a Triforce that eventually explodes. Deals 10%. *Down- Forces his opponent to "scrub '''ALL '''the floors in Hyrule". Deals 13% and leaves them on the ground, good for tech-chasing. Others *Ledge attack: Spins with his goblet. *100% ledge attack: Smacks the opponent (Original). Doing a slow large fist, which can KO at 125%. Based on from The King's Epic Adventure where he doing a similar fist to punch the tree to eat the apple (Super Lawl). *Ground attack: Slashes with a sword. *Trip attack: Falls down. Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Triforce Victory Music Zelda Victory Theme from Brawl. Video Music SSBB OST - Gourmet Race (Kirby Super Star). Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description ''His name tells it all... the King of Youtube Poop finally becomes a true warrior and regects his ideology of striving for peace. With so many tough fighters... his throne is at risk! He also prevails at the king of stats, not flailing at any side . His love for dinner is notable by his trademark gun, the Dinner Blaster, with the ability to fire a burger barrage at his foes! Fear this Dinner Warrior! Don't beg for mercy, as he'll only talk about mercy after you've scrubbed all the floors in Hyrule. *Zelda: The Faces of Evil/The Wand of Gamelon '''(1993) Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, I'm fighting a King! Where is his kingdom anyway? Otacon: How did you know he was a king? ...Yeah... he's the king of Hyrule. Snake: '''Hyrule has a king? I did not know that... '''Otacon: You did not know The King since he was a character who appeared in two shitty CD-I games. I wouldn't be playing those games if I were you, Snake... Snake: '''Why is he throwing dinner around like it was nothing?! What a waste of food... '''Otacon: The King is a dinner fanatic. As you can tell, he's got dinner to spare. And he can shoot over 9000 dinners with his epic gun: The Dinner Blaster. Snake: Tasty... Otacon: '''Oh, and don't get beaten by the King, or you will be scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule... '''Snake: I wonder what's for dinner... Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE He is confronted by I.M. Meen, who teleports into his castle. Seeing an army of Primids approach the castle, the winner revives the loser to aid him in defeating the primids. They then travel across the Hyrulean landscape to chase down the Halberd, which had released the Primids. Meanwhile, a Subspace Bomb was left in Hyrule, and most of it is sucked into the Subspace void as a result. Determined to exact vengeance, he and I.M. Meen defeat "the gluttonous demon of the cavern" Glutko and travel through the Lost Woods. He finally finds Link (MAH BOI!!!), but is trophitized by Robotnik. However, he is defeated by Meen, and the resulting explosion sends him very close, incidentally to Leonidas, who revives him. Thanks to his help, Leonidas survives an ambush that was set for him by Robotnik and Xerxes. From there, the two kings adventure onward, sharing a common goal. Extra Colors & Costumes *Yellow *Red: Based on Duke Onkled. Used for Red Team. *Blue: Resembles Impa. Used for Blue Team. *Green: Used for Green Team. *Orange: Based on Morshu. *White: Based on Zelda's field sprite from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, which featured white clothes and silver crown. *Black: It could be based on his super form, Majin King from Archille12345's videos. *Purple: Identical to his long lost wife, Queen Harkinian. It also changes the voice to make identical to her. Trivia *King Harkinian is one of the most popular Youtube Poop characters. *King Harkinian has an addiction to dinner. *He also appears in The Legend of Zelda Cartoon part of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show in 1989, he is voiced by Colin Fox. *When the King wins against Link, he says "Link, MAH BOI, you fail!" *He is the main protagonist of Geibuchan's "The King's Epic Adventure", for which his goal is to make his rivals eat his shit for dinner. *The King often being on the same team as Morshu in YouTubePoop videos suggests that the two are good friends outside of the game The Legend of Zelda: The Faces of Evil. *King Harkinian's backward throw has the largest area-of-effect of any throw in Lawl. *The King is the only character to have all his KO Sounds in 4 different videos. First shown in: **KO Sound #1: I.M. Meen's moveset **KO Sound #2: His own moveset **Star KO: Nostalgia Critic's moveset **Screen KO: Subspace Hyrule *He is one of the three characters who all KO's are or will be in at least another video. (Others being I.M. Meen and Nostalgia Critic). Video Category:Playable Characters Category:CD-I Category:YouTube Poop Category:Nintendo Category:Zelda Category:CD-I Zelda Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Fat Category:Funny Characters Category:Father Category:Royalty Category:Hylian Category:The King's Epic Adventure Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets